As requirements for computational and networking systems continue to increase so too will the demand for processing platforms with reduced size, weight and power requirements. Due to increased constraints on platform size, weight, and power requirements (SWAP), some presently implemented systems simultaneously perform safety-critical functions and high assurance multi-level security (MLS)/Multiple Independent Levels of Security (MILS) functions utilizing a common hardware architecture. Prior to the implementation of safety-critical functions and high assurance security functions on common hardware, physically separated federated systems were utilized to handle either safety or security functions.
One challenge in systems implementing safety-critical functions and high assurance security functions on a common hardware platform is the reconciliation of the allocation of operational requirements between safety and security domains. For example, Level A DO-178B software and DO-254 hardware requirements are levied for safety-critical certification, while EAL 6 Common Criteria requirements are levied for high assurance security certification. Due to the identified shortcomings of the prior art, it is desirable to provide a method and platform capable of reconciling these shortfalls, thereby reducing the size, weight, power requirements, and cost of an implementing platform.